bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimmjow Revived
|image = |kanji = 復活のグリムジョー |romaji = Fukkatsu no Gurimujō |episodenumber = 143 |chapters = Chapter 240, Chapter 241 (up to page 15) |arc = The Arrancar arc |previousepisode = Order! Forbid rescue of Orihime Inoue |nextepisode = Ishida・Chad, the Quickening of a New Power |japair = October 3, 2007 |engair = August 15, 2009 |opening = Alones |ending = Daidai }} Grimmjow Revived is the one hundred and forty third episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado head to Hueco Mundo. Summary Having followed Ichigo to the Urahara Shop, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima and Tatsuki Arisawa sneak in to find out what's going on. Down below, Kisuke Urahara opens up a portal used by Arrancar called a Garganta and instructs Ichigo, Uryū and Sado to form a path from the spirit particles and head toward the darkness. Before he leaves, Ichigo asks Urahara to tell his friends and family something that’ll make them not worry about him, and he vows to apologize after he comes back. Once Ichigo, Sado and Uryū pass through the portal and it closes, Urahara calls out Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro. He had known all along that they were coming and had even left the store unlocked for them. Urahara feels that Ichigo is naive for thinking that he could cut bonds just by acting a bit cold towards his friends. kills Luppi to regain his rank.]] Meanwhile, Orihime Inoue has arrived in Sōsuke Aizen's throne room in Las Noches. Aizen asks her to show her power by healing Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's arm. Luppi Antenor thinks that this is impossible and suggests that Orihime would have to be God to heal it, but to his surprise, Orihime succeeds in restoring the entire arm. In explaining Orihime's power to the bewildered Luppi, Aizen recalls how Ulquiorra Cifer had referred to it as time or spatial regression. Aizen himself thinks of it as event rejection - Inoue can limit, reject and deny events, returning things to a previous state. It is a power that violates God’s domain. With his arm now restored, Grimmjow asks Orihime to heal the burn on his back, revealing his No. 6 tattoo. Luppi realizes what this means, but before he can do anything, Grimmjow slams his arm through Luppi's chest. He then finishes Luppi off with a Cero and begins laughing maniacally, shouting that he's the 6th Espada again. Inside the Garganta, Ichigo, Sado and Uryū are deep in a dark void as they head for Hueco Mundo. Both Ichigo and Sado are having trouble keeping their footing along the spirit path. Uryū, however, has no problems and is asked by Sado about the promise he made to his father. Sado had heard from Urahara that in exchange for restoring his powers, Ishida was not to get involved with the Shinigami. To answer the question, Uryū recalls how Urahara had visited the training grounds and told him about Orihime's abduction. Urahara had also mentioned that Ichigo was going by himself to go save her, and upon hearing this, Uryū had asked for clarification. After Urahara explained that Soul Society had dissociated itself from this matter, Uryū had decided to go with Ichigo. His reasoning is that Soul Society has abandoned Ichigo, so Ichigo isn't really a Shinigami, meaning that he’s not breaking his promise by doing this. Back in the Human World, Ryūken finds a note that his son left behind. Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, shows up and asks about the letter. Ryūken is surprised to see him in Shinigami garb, as this means that Isshin's powers have returned. Ryūken says that he does not need to read it because he already knows what it says. Isshin thinks that Ryūken sent his son on purpose, but Ryūken notes that he merely restored his son’s Quincy powers. Whether he keeps the powers alive or kills them is up to Uryū himself - that includes living and dying too. In Las Noches, Orihime sits alone in her room staring out the window and worrying about if she should have come here. She realizes that healing the Arrancar will lead to more fighting, but she also feels that she has to make the them think that she has value, at least until the preparations for the battle are complete. Suddenly, Orihime senses a great spiritual force. Aizen feels it too from his own room, and he knows that someone has come. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Isshin notices that Ryūken still smokes and Ryūken asks Isshin if he quit smoking. Isshin confirms this and states that he only smokes on the anniversary of Masaki Kurosaki's death. He then notices that this is supposed to be a hospital and tells Ryūken that he shouldn't smoke in here. He says it doesn't matter though, despite the fact that there's a no smoking sign in the room. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Hollow techniques: * Techniques used: * * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes